A display device includes both a video recording/playing device and an audio recording/playing device. Such a display device includes a television (TV), a monitor, a projector, a tablet, or the like for example.
As functions of a display device are getting diversified, the display device tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with complex functions such as photographing of photos or videos, game play, broadcast reception and the like as well as with functions such as broadcast output and video play.
Meanwhile, such a display device is installed within a vehicle so as to provide various data for driver's convenience. Yet, regarding a related art display device installed within a vehicle, since a display device installed location or region is fixed or limited and has a small display size, the display device causes driver's inconvenience in checking data provided through the display device and the like. Moreover, a related art display device installed within a vehicle just outputs substance limited to preset data kinds or types, e.g., a vehicle state, a vehicle function and the like but fails to actively cope with various events occurring in the course of driving the vehicle or vehicle passenger's demands, thereby causing inconvenience to a vehicle operation.